Rose
by Anarithil
Summary: La Maison des Morts était certainement l'un des lieux les plus immémoriaux de Minas Tirith. Mais voilà, une blanche silhouette se recueille en ces murs sacrés où reposent les esprits des défunts...


**Disclaimer : **Il y a (malheureusement) des droits d'auteurs apposés à certaines choses que j'utilise pour ma fanfiction. Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Poursuivez-moi en justice si ça vous chante, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ma carrière fanfictive et je n'ai pas un kopeck en poche.

* * *

**Rose **par _Eilise_

Chapitre Unique

* * *

Tels des plumes, les flocons de neige se trouvaient déversés par le ciel blanc grisâtre d'une fin d'après-midi, flottant avec légèreté au gré de la brise fraîche. Le vent glacial, peu agréable, fouettait le visage de tous ceux qui osaient s'aventurer au-dehors. La Maison des Morts se trouvait sur la falaise calcaire qui soutenait depuis trois mille ans déjà la Cité Blanche. Impassible, tel un mausolée macabre, ce dernier abritait les tombeaux de marbre des descendants de Nùménor, et les caveaux imposants des Intendants de Gondor. Et sur les murs, se trouvait représentée l'histoire de Minas Tirith, au travers de peintures pour la plupart bien détériorées par le temps. Floues, presque éphémères, ces œuvres d'art ne portaient point de signature, car les artistes du Gondor étaient modestes, et devaient le respect à ceux qui les avaient précédés. Aux murs se trouvaient accrochés des torches, qui, allumées, diffusaient une lueur blanchâtre, triste et blafarde.

Les flammes d'habitude jaunes et oranges, chaleureuses, semblaient s'accorder à l'humeur du lieu tout entier. Parfois, une brise un peu plus forte que les précédentes animait les esprits des morts, et l'on aurait dit qu'une personne malheureuse expirait en un dernier souffle. Les couloirs, ouverts à tous les vents, étaient néanmoins protégés par des colonnes, en marbre gris, qui, veinées de milles motifs irréguliers et noirs, restaient là, humides à cause des flocons qui tombaient sur leur surface lisse et parfaite. Une silhouette, tout de noir vêtue, marchait avec mélancolie dans les couloirs décidément bien silencieux et empreints de tristesse. Un meuble en bois peint avait été installé contre le mur, et sur celui-ci reposait un vase en cristal, de l'art elfique assurément, qui contenait des roses blanches, malheureusement fanées. Une main tout aussi blanche que les flocons de neige recueillit une pétale jadis blanche et vivante, à présent d'une couleur marron.

« Comme une rose parmi les épines… » murmura une voix fort faible.

Le vent continua de souffler sur la Maison des Morts, et toutes les pétales des roses s'envolèrent soudan, voletant quelques instants dans les airs avant de retomber su sol. Les fleurs n'étaient plus que de simples tiges verdâtres tristement recourbées en avant. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres blanches de cette jeune fille, frêle à la manière d'une adolescente elfe qui dépérirait à cause du guerrier dont elle était amoureuse, et qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Comme un fantôme du passé, les doigts fins de cette dernière se refermèrent sur la pétale qui se morcela en mille morceaux, à peine plus solide qu'une feuille morte de mallorne, toujours argentée en dépit de l'absence de vie en elle. La silhouette noire marcha lentement en travers du couloir, observant quelques instants l'horizon blanc, assombri néanmoins par d'épais nuages noirs et des flammes corrompues.

Le Mordor se trouvait au delà de ces montagnes noires, et les plaines de l'Ithilien se terraient sous la menace d'un ennemi spirituel réveillé des tréfonds du temps et de l'espace. Souvent, les paysans craignaient que les Orques de cette région noire et stérile ne viennent piller leurs maigres récoltes de blé ou d'orge. Maintes fois, la jeune fille s'abrita chez eux, cherchant un peu de compagnie ou de réconfort après un long voyage dangereux au-delà des frontières des Terres du Milieu. Parfois, ils lui contaient des histoires des temps antérieurs, des légendes de Nùménor, des épopées des héros des guerres vécues jadis par leurs ancêtres, ils chantaient des poèmes épiques racontant les aventures d'un Rôdeur célèbre et au grand cœur, ressemblant quelque peu au personnage principal d'un roman. Et la jeune fille écoutait avec un intérêt passif, car l'épuisement s'était emparé de son corps depuis quelques temps. Une main parcourut nonchalamment les peintures murales de ce mausolée mortuaire, s'intéressant à des détails insoupçonnés aux yeux des humains, comme Isildur arrachant l'Anneau Unique du doigt de Sauron, comme la Dame Ancalimë, première reine de Nùménor, refusant de prendre un époux, comme Ar-Pharazôn débarquant en Valinor, enfreignant les lois des Valar.

« Mais la rose ne survit jamais à un hiver rigoureux, et si jamais elle ne trépasse pas, elle se retrouve emprisonnée par le givre, année après année. » déclara la voix avec dégoût.

La main se détacha quelques instants du mur, et fut alors animée de mouvements beaucoup plus lents, comme transie par une douleur soudaine. Du sang coula au sol, rouge sur le sol marbré, entièrement blanc. Aucun gémissement de douleur, aucune complainte, aucun mot ne fut dit alors que la jeune fille souffrait.

« Le sang impur vient recouvrir la rose blanche de son essence malsaine, comme un orque qui souillerait les eaux de la Nimrodel. »

Le givre, accumulé durant ces dernières semaines, commença à former des stalactites de glace, qui pouvaient tomber au sol et se séparer en des milliers de morceaux transparents aux facettes multiples. Parfois, une goutte d'eau parcourait la surface de ces étranges formes, jusqu'à tomber au sol et former une flaque qui reflétait la lumière blanchâtre des torches. La jeune fille s'avança auprès de cette dernière, et souleva le capuchon de la cape qui la protégeait du vent glacial. Des cheveux en bataille, des yeux noirs comme la nuit, une peau pâle comme la lueur de la lune, et cet air fort triste qui animait ses traits elfiques. Tel était son reflet, ordinaire, sale, mélancolique, blanc. Et des larmes emplirent ses yeux sombres, dénués de toute joie, et son visage se trouva affligé d'un deuil inconsolable, d'une tristesse qui ne pouvait être apaisé. Car les mots ne lui étaient d'aucun réconfort, et aucune parole ne pouvait réparer son cœur. Cependant, aucun sanglot ne se fit entendre, seules les larmes qui tombaient au sol émettaient effectivement un son fort léger, à la manière de la pluie qui tombe. Que représentait-elle aux yeux de la Terre du Milieu ? Quel était ce reflet inutile et vaporeux, comme un esprit qui devient amer à force d'éprouver de la haine et des regrets ? Comment la seule volonté de son courage pouvait-il changer la destinée d'une terre toute entière ? Quel homme pouvait l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était ? Toutes ces questions lui traversèrent l'esprit, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux afin d'oublier quelques instants ce qu'elle était. Rien. Elle n'était absolument rien. Une goutte d'eau tomba alors sur la flaque, troublant l'eau pour un moment, et son reflet, qui n'était désormais plus visible.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » demanda une voix rauque qui s'élevait d'un coin sombre du couloir où la jeune fille se trouvait.

Elle ne releva point la tête, attendant que son reflet réapparaisse. Malheureusement, sa réflexion ne vint pas, et cela était la conséquence d'un sort jeté par l'individu, tout de blanc vêtu, qui s'avança vers la jeune fille, un paisible sourire aux lèvres. Gandalf le Blanc venait de faire son apparition dans ce recoin épargné par la lumière du jour et la lueur blanche des torches, sous ces arcades finement décorées de peintures délicates et raffinées.

« Séchez ces larmes qui coulent sur votre visage. » ordonna le vieux magicien, bien que cet ordre ressemblait davantage à une demande.

Mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage, et les sillons humides laissés sur sa peau blanche contrastaient avec ses joues sales. Une tristesse s'était emparée d'elle, et le magicien n'allait point apaiser ses souffrances.

« L'espoir n'est pas vain, mon enfant. » ajouta Gandalf. « De plus, je puis dire qu'une rose parmi les épines est bien plus sublime un sourire aux lèvres. »

« Si je représente l'espoir, alors il est depuis longtemps déchu… » répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

Les deux silhouettes, sans aucun doute bien différentes, commencèrent à marcher ensemble sous les arcades de la Maison des Morts, arpentant tous deux les couloirs marbrés de l'imposant batîment. Aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de parler, car les mots étaient inutiles dans de telles situations. La bâton de Gandalf, qui aidait le vieil Istari à marcher sans difficultés, peint en blanc et sculpté de motifs végétaux à la pointe, se cognait sourdement contre le sol, et c'était le seul son qui rythmait les pas de ces deux êtres solitaires qui visitaient dans un silence respectueux le seul endroit à Minas Tirith où il était interdit de porter des armes. Afin de ne pas troubler les morts dans leur sommeil, beaucoup ne s'aventuraient guère en ces lieux bien inquiétants. Enfin, ils aboutirent au bout du couloir, et les arcades laissèrent place à une sorte de balcon qui surplombait la Cité Blanche. Le ciel était à présent gris, les flocons semblaient plus nombreux à tomber du royaume céleste, et bientôt les nuages noirs et les flammes rouges du Mordor ne furent plus visibles. L'atmosphère tout entière était telle une vapeur argenté, une brume qui entourait tout ce qui était vivant. Gandalf et la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent quelques instants afin d'admirer la superbe vue qui donnait sur les Champs du Pelennor couverts d'une épaisse couche de neige.

« Que voyez-vous à l'horizon ? » demanda Gandalf d'une voix râpeuse à la manière d'un vieil homme sénile qui aurait du mal à trouver ses mots, de crainte de froisser son interlocuteur.

« Le Mordor. » répliqua la jeune fille, et ses larmes séchèrent petit à petit sur son beau visage, bien que le chagrin était toujours présent.

Gandalf soupira longuement, et ajouta :

« Et au Sud ? Que voyez-vous ? »

La jeune fille parut alors troublée, et, prise d'une soudaine gêne, hésita à répondre à la question. Effectivement, que pouvait-elle voir. Au Sud, il n'y avait que les plaines de l'Ithilien où ses amis Rôdeurs allaient et venaient, voyant le monde passer devant leurs yeux indifférents.

« Rien. Que puis-je voir ? » rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton froid et arrogant, sentant le courroux venir en elle.

« Rien ? » demanda Gandalf, en observant le visage de son interlocutrice avec admiration, contemplant sa beauté, comme il avait eu, jadis, l'occasion de connaître la Grâce d'Iluvatar, Varda.

Les flocons de neige caressèrent le visage du visage blanc de la silhouette noire, et ses mèches noires fouettèrent ses joues comme les branches d'un saule pleureur pris en pleine tempête. Cependant, sa chevelure aussi sombre que ses yeux voletait légèrement au gré du vent glacial de décembre, comme les voiles d'une nef elfique qui quittait les côtes de la Terre du Milieu.

« En êtes-vous sûre ? » questionna le vieux magicien d'une voix amusée, et alors que la jeune fille vêtue de noir se contentait de le regarder avec étonnement, Gandalf le Blanc lui adressa un très léger sourire.

« Il y a la Mer. » répondit précipitamment la jeune fille. « Et…le port d'Edhellond…et les mouettes qui crient…et les appels d'Ulmo. »

« Entendez-vous ces appels ? Entendez-vous l'appel de la Mer ? Voyez-vous les navires voguer vers d'autres horizons ? » insista l'Istari.

« Non. » répondit la silhouette noire, agacée par ces multiples questions qui semaient le doute en son esprit.

Sur ce simple mot, la jeune fille fit comprendre à Gandalf qu'elle ne voulait plus répondre à ses questions, sans doute fatiguée des nombreuses heures de voyage qui avaient épuisé son corps et son esprit, bien que tous deux fussent encore vigoureux, même après l'attaque du Roi-Sorcier, même après cette tentative de suicide – involontaire, indépendante de sa propre volonté.

« Bientôt, mon enfant, vous verrez que vos peurs partiront d'elles-mêmes ; bien que ces derniers ne soient pas toujours coopératifs à disparaître de votre esprit. » marmonna Gandalf, allumant sa pipe puis tirant dessus, laissant échapper par la suite une bouffée de fumée fort peu agréable.

« J'ai peur de la Mort, Gandalf. J'ai peur de mourir, faute d'espoir en mon cœur. _Mithrandir_, depuis que je suis enfant, je vous connais, je vous côtoie, je vous aime comme un père que je n'ai jamais eu, et comme un ami très cher sur qui je peux compter. » déclara la jeune fille. « Et parfois…il m'arrive de vous haïr, parce que vous n'avez jamais su me donner de vrais conseils. Je ne sais point interpréter vos devinettes, mais alors que j'y repense, tout devient plus limpide, et mes problèmes sont résolus par votre simple logique. »

« Vous avez une grande intelligence, jeune fille, et cela depuis votre arrivée à Minas Tirith. Vous sentez-vous inculte ? Eh bien vous ne l'êtes guère…Astronomie, algèbre, littérature, théâtre, mythologie, sciences, calligraphie, lettres elfiques, naines, adunaic, numénoréennes, noires…Tout ceci est l'œuvre d'une vie. Les Elfes semblent vous rejeter, mais ce n'est qu'une façade pour cacher la jalousie en eux…Vous blessez leur orgueil, leur fierté, tout cela en les défiant, à la fois par les armes, et intellectuellement. » expliqua Gandalf.

Le vent siffla comme jamais il n'avait sifflé, et la bannière de Gondor claqua à la forte brise, accompagné par des cris des mouettes qui revenaient à l'intérieur des terres pour chercher de la nourriture. En effet, l'eau de la Mer devait être tellement froide que les volatiles trouvaient leur subsistance en saumon, fort difficile à attraper. L'arbre blanc du royaume reposait en contrebas, sur une plate-bande d'herbes hautes, qui bruissaient à chaque fois que le vent les mettait en mouvement. Son tronc, d'un blanc grisâtre, possédait trois solides branches, dépourvues, en cette période de l'année, des caractéristiques feuilles argentées qui, reflétant la lumière de la lune, semblaient illuminer le fier arbre. En face du symbole représenté sur les drapeaux de toile se trouvait le Palais de Minas Tirith, immense batîment magnifiquement orné de bas-reliefs et de sculptures majestueuses.

« Votre vie est ici, à présent, et jamais personne ne pourra vous détourner de ce lieu, pas même l'appel de la Mer. Mais un jour, vous viendrez à Ulmo, Uinen et Ossë, et ils vous accueilleront à bord d'une nef splendide. Ce cœur troublé qui vous torture ne sera alors qu'un lointain souvenir, et, l'esprit en paix, vous chanterez pour Varda comme vous l'avez déjà fait par le passé. » dit Gandalf, et il quitta le balcon d'un pas lent, laissant la jeune fille à sa contemplation.

Alors que les nuages devenaient plus gris, l'atmosphère devint bien plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et la brume argentée qui recouvrait ces lieux, mue par une sorte de magie mélancolique, cessa d'enchanter les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour intérieure des jardins du palais.

D'un pas hâtif, elle s'éloigna de la Maison des Morts, ses pas à peine audibles sur le sol marbré du mausolée, et, pour ne pas réveiller les esprits enfermés dans ces caveaux sombres et froids, fut fort discrète en descendant les marches qui la menaient au rez-de-chaussée de l'imposante construction. Les peintures défilèrent à la manières des tapisseries de Vairë, en une explosion de couleurs pâles et froides, comme le lilas, le blanc, le gris et le doré fort clair. Elle ignora tous les exploits passés de ceux qui la précédèrent, et alors qu'elle fermait la lourde porte en bois de la Maison des Morts, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de neiger. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de demeurer cachée, secrète, comme honteuse de sa propre personne.

Comme une rose parmi les épines.

* * *

* * *

**Note l'auteur : **Je me suis dit que je devais fouiller un peu plus la personnalité d'Elilwë, car, mine de rien (et sans vouloir me vanter), c'est l'un des personnages les plus aboutis que j'ai eu à réaliser. Chapitre unique difficile pour des raisons d'inspiration. Les métaphores sont nombreuses, et la plupart sont toutes de moi.

* * *

© J.R.R Tolkien, 1955, The Lord of the Rings

© Eilise, 2004, Rose

* * *


End file.
